The Fatal Rose
by furnilicous
Summary: This is a story about an 18 year old girl called Jaz, as you can guess she isn't ordinary there would be no story if she was, she is Number 14 the Fatal Rose,but for her next mission she must embark on a difficult journey R
1. I am The Fatal Rose

The fatal rose

Disclaimer don't own black cat obviously

A/N the dark rose is about an assassin called jasmine ( jaz: THAT IS NOT MY NAME!!! furnie: oh sorry JAZ better? Jaz: much) ANYWAY! she is one of the chronas numbers number 14 the fatal rose she is one of the top assassin's since train left and her mission to kill train but what if her heart stops her?

Chapter one you want me to what?!

JA POV

I crept into the house walking down the long hallway without making a sound, there were two guards outside the master bed room I walked behind them and with my trusty fists knocked them out before they realised what hit them, slowly I entered the bedroom as I looked over my victim alone in his bed he stirred and rubbed his eyes

" what the…" he looked shocked at me

" I come to deliver your destiny" and before he said another word I used my gun Zeus to shoot him in the temple. Before the guards could catch me I was out of the house, I pulled out a mars bar from my pocket (A/N although shes an assassin shes still a teenage girl and we girls love our chocolate. Jaz: hells yes mmm chocolate ^_^ furnie: anyways) as I returned to HQ I disposed of my chocolate wrapper safiria looked at me pleased in her own serious way I always love to annoy her its fun and she couldn't kick me out because I was one of the best in the business….ok since train heartnet left but still

" hey S-dog whats shakin?" I asked in a gangsta voice she hated that, she stiffened

" jasmine, your target has been confirmed dead" she said in a serious voice

" um I know I was there you know I killed him, geez seffy theres old age right there, you already have short term memory loss because ITS JAZ" I yelled she hated it when I called her seffy and calling her old was apparently a no no but I don't follow orders

" yes well you may go home and we will let you know on your next assignment"

" alright S-dog peace out!" I said doing the peace sign and leaving, I changed back into my uniform so my mum wont suspect anything after all im still 18 and still in school so I cant let my mum know of this " hobby" I got home and mum was passed out, she was an alcoholic so I guess she didn't care what I did, I put on my pj's and got into my bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I woke up and put my school clothes on _please can I get an assignment today _I hated school so I wanted a long assignment so I can get out of it for a while, I walked down stairs were mum was hung over I could tell I went and kissed her on the cheek

" morning mum" I said cheerfully

" hmff" she groaned I didn't say anymore ,nothing worse then a mother with a hang over and ive seen some bad things. I left the house and walked to school at the gates there was a man waiting for me he had dark skin black hair and eyes that were menacing

" Jasmine?" he asked

" Jaz " I corrected I hated when they used my full name

" Jaz there is a new assignment for you" he handed me a piece of paper I looked at it and when I looked up again he was gone, I got dressed into my "normal" clothes and checked in at HQ seffy was there

" Jaz we have a major assignment for you, it will be difficult but im sure you can handle it" she said

" ha! No problem this is the fatal rose your talking to, ok who is he or she let me at em" I said

" your target is train heartnet" my jaw dropped wow hes like the best of the best how in the hell am I going to do that

" WHAT?! I..I..HOW AM I GOING TO DO THAT?!" I yelled for the whole world to hear

" don't ask me YOU'RE the fatal rose remember?" and she left the room, I couldn't believe they wanted me taking out black cat.

I couldn't stop thinking about it, on my way home there was a fire at a building flame and smoke were everywhere and there was screaming and a guy with green hair yelling

" wait stop there is girl in there!" he yelled at the firefighter who looked at him

" sir please let us do our job" yeah right so like a flash I sprinted in there knocking down all the doors till I found a young girl who looked 13 coughing with soot all over her I picked her up and ran for the exit but It was blocked off by fire I felt myself getting weaker by the second I tried to find an exit but I couldn't I collapsed holding the girl close to me I saw a quick figure before I passed out.


	2. ItsHim

Chapter two its him

When I woke up I found myself in a cottage I looked around and I saw that same young girl from the burning building, she was staring at me I hated when people stared at me but I didn't want to scare her

" um where am I and why are you staring at me?" I asked she came over to the bedside

" I smell blood" she whispered I looked at her confused

" huh?" I sniffed myself nope no metallic smell of blood on me

" your one of them" she said one of them what

" one of what?" I said starting to get annoyed a guy with green hair and an eye patch came in the room with an apron holding some tea I had a feeling he was gay

" ah so your awake now that's good that was quite a stunt you pulled to save young eve here hi im sven" he said giving me a cup of tea

" jaz, so um how long have I been out for?" I asked taking a sip of tea

" well jaz you've been out for three days now" I smiled and felt around for my gun

" um have you seen my gun by any chance?" I asked sven looked at eve

" eve not again give jaz her gun back" eve hid behind sven

" no I smell blood on her hands" she said again

" smells blood? What?"

" eve is scared because your one of the chronas numbers" he said plainly

" oh, im not going to hurt any of you i…" before I could finish a boy with messy brown hair walked in I looked again

" train heartnet" I whispered

I jumped up which wasn't a good idea because everything in my body hurt like hell

" well you're a lively one, for a chronas number" he said dryly I looked at him, thinking hes not that dangerous why do the chronas numbers want to kill him, I thought of a plan that if I befriend him and then kill him then its all good

" what have you got against chronas numbers?" I asked

" do you even know what they really are, I mean you only started really after I left"

" of coarse I do were all about peace and destroying the evil"

" yep they've brain washed you, you are now there puppet and they control you"

" no way! No on controls me I am my own person"

" you may think that but the chronas numbers control your every move have you ever been allowed to say no to an assignment?" good point what the hell am I doing? Don't trust him jaz don't  
" well you have your opinion and I have mine" I said like a young child

" you look a bit young to be with them" he said crossing his arms

" hey! Im 18 so no im not"

" 18 really?"

" yes turning 19" I poked my tongue out he laughed at me

" god kid, they may have changed your beliefs but they haven't crushed your spirit, sven I like her she can stay with us" he said sven looked at him with a glare

" since when is it up to you who stays or not!" sven yelled

" are you saying she cant stay!" train replied

They both continued to argue I tuned out and thought to myself how easy this mission was going to be.


	3. What Is Happening To ME!

**A/N yes I know it has been AGGGEEEESSS since I have last put up a chapter, I won't explain why because there is no explanation anyway thank you everyone for the Reviews and PM's it has been great without further ado….. I present Chapter 3 of the Fatal Rose story! Disclaimer: …..*takes a breath***

**Chapter Three: What is happening to me?**

I finally got out of the bed after Train and Sven took their bickering elsewhere, I had a smile on my face that I hadn't had for a while, well who can blame me with a boss like Seffy, I looked around the room 'hmm no shower, oh well I don't stink that bad do i?' I thought to myself while combing my thick black hair with my fingers, then I had another challenge to face, the bandage around my head, I began to wince as I tried to peel it off.

"okay Jaz, nothing to worry about, it's just like ripping off a ban-aid, pfft you have endured a much harsher pain then a stupid little…" before I could finish calming myself down someone took it upon themselves to rip the bandage off and a couple of hundred hairs stuck to it, I paused for a second then let out the biggest yelp that the whole forest could hear,

"Calm your farm kid, it's only a bandage, jeez they make these numbers weaker and weaker by the batch" I knew who's obnoxious voice that belonged to "for your information, I am not weak I am just…well….uhhh" for the first time I was lost for words,

Train smirked as he crossed his arms "a girl?" he let out a cattish like yelp as Eve morphed her hand into a mallet and hit him over the head, I giggled and whispered into his ear, I tried to be like those seductive woman on T.V and movies where they whisper something clever with a buttery, soft but sexy voice that make the men weak at the knees, I thought I might as well give it a shot.

Sven walked in "when you two are done hitting slash hitting ON each other, Train, Eve we have a new target I have a feeling after we nail this guy we will NOT be having fried bread crusts for a while!" he celebrated

Train let out a big yahoo as he danced around eve singing something along the lines of "proper potato fries tonight" singing that repeatedly I put up my hand to silence them.

"Hold on I thought you were done assassinating people" I said scratching my head Train laughed

"we don't assassinate people, we are sweepers that means we capture the purp and bring them into the authorities, plus we get paid lots and lots of the green stuff it is much for fulfilling" Train said so matter of factly.

I raised an eyebrow "whatever floats your boat matey, me I prefer a more, entertaining approach" I said grinning like a five year old patting my trusty Zeus.

Sven looked at me "that grin is too cute for what you just said" I laughed

"can I come with you? Please I need to get out of this place for a while get some fresh air" I smiled as I started to walk to the door Train pulled me back "oh no missy you are staying here out of site and safe" I swatted his hand away "pa-lease this is the Fatal Rose you are talking to" this line was becoming my catch phrase, I looked into Trains moonlit eyes "aww is little Trainy bear concerned about little old me?" I said in an Texan accent just to peeve him off some more I tussled his hair, Train rolled his eyes "fine you can come with us, just don't do anything stupid"

I rolled my eyes "you honestly don't know who you are talking to do you?" 'nope you certainly don't because soon enough you will be a part of my kill count' I thought with a smirk, I saw Eve sitting on a wooden chair glaring at me with eyes less then trusting, I had to be careful about her.

We all piled into Sven's tiny car, me sitting very close to Train which part of me liked, part of me hated myself for letting him distract me from the matter at hand.

"so Sven who are we hunting down?" Train asked while downing a whole bottle of milk, Eve silently pushed a wanted poster under his nose "Ralph Riggrezz, notorious child killer, his signature trap is to dress up as a clown and lure children to follow him" Eve explained, now I have seen a lot of terrible things in my life, but something about a child murderer sent chills up my spine,

Eve continued "the bounty on his head is $10,000 but as each day passes and other children go missing the amount will keep escalating until he is captured"

Sven's eyes lit up like fireworks "well then let's go get him Eve and as a treat I will get you some new books and take everyone out to a fancy dinner" he looked into his rear-view mirror "how does that sound Jaz?" I was distracted, with thoughts on how exactly I was going to pull off this mission, and going backwards and forwards into how lovely these group of people were, they took me into their home instead of leaving me for dead even though they found out I was a number, but still Chronos was my family, and I didn't want to disappoint them it was all so confusing.

I snapped out of it when Train snapped his fingers in front of my face "hello, earth to Jaz? Come in Jaz!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Sven

"I would love that" I said with a smile.

We arrived at our destination, what was super creepy about this location is that it was an abandoned, run down play ground I had my gun securely in my holster attached to my thigh 'Well at least I will get to shoot at SOMETHING today' I thought with a smile, I was excited THIS was going to be easy,

At that moment I swore I heard a sort of clown laugh echoing in the mist.

"He is here" Eve said quietly putting her hand behind her back and morphing it into a sword, I was so jealous I wished I was a bioweapon, we all followed closely behind Eve as we reached a rusty jungle jim, I saw movement from inside the tunnel above the swings, I warned Train and the others as we surrounded the tunnel.

Something began to emerge, there was no mistake that this was the creepy clown child killer, he hoped up so suddenly that we all jumped a bit, I stood my ground watching the clown, he was wearing a faded clown suit which was stained with dirt and blood mixed together his eyes were black and bloodthirsty looking at me and Eve, his clown facepaint was smudged, something was running down his chin that looked the same colour as his red painted on clown smile, he stepped towards the ladder.

Sven stood forward "Ralph Regrezz? We are here to turn you in, you have the right to.." Ralph began to run towards me, I aimed my gun right between his deranged eyes and began to squeeze the trigger; Train pushed me out of the way so my gun shot a nearby tree,

Train began to hit Ralph with his legendary Hades, it baffled me why he didn't just shoot him, Eve sprung up and tried to hit Ralph with her mallet, Sven was using his briefcase for some reason, all I did was watch, I was baffled how one clown-guy could fend off a once top assassin, a bio-weapon and…..a…..Sven.

I got myself up and dusted myself off, I ran towards Ralph and I saw him turn around and flash a toothy grin, but they weren't human death, he didn't even look human, Ralph swiped at Sven knocking him against a tree "Jaz go help Sven…now!" Train yelled at me, with the look he gave me I didn't want to question it, I ran over to Sven who had a nasty gash on his head I looked in his brief case to find something to heal the wound "Jaz I will be alright, it's just a scratch go help those two they look like they need it" Sven said with a smile,

I looked at Sven "how are we supposed to defeat this….thing?" I asked "without killing him?" I added

"wear him down, a monster always has a weak spot, now go get em kid" he playfully patted my cheek, I smiled and nodded my head and ran towards Ralph, one thing I noticed was that he was leaning on one foot more then another I smiled and aimed my gun at it, Eve and Train looked at me "Don't shoot!" they both yelled, I ignored them and shot Ralph in the foot, he yelled in agony as a sort of black stuff came oozing out of his wound, he fell onto the floor and began to, well I couldn't really explain it, it was like he was shrivelling into a normal size man, I raised an eyebrow "now I really HAVE seen everything" I murmured to myself,

Train came up to me "that, was pretty awesome" he smirked, I smiled back triumphantly "for a Number" oh I really wished he hadn't of added that last part, I sighed and shook it off " it was nothing really" I said oh so typically "oh alright yeah it was something, waiting for the praise" I laughed, Sven returned with a bandage around his head, he smiled at me, the only person who wasn't smiling and laughing with me was Eve ' I really have to get this girl off my sent' I thought.

After Ralph was cuffed and in the Police's hands, Sven promised us a high class meal, I was starving fighting a non-human bad guy really makes you hungry,

Sven pointed "here we are as promised" he beamed, Train, Eve and I exchanged glances

"A run down diner?" I said

"That is your idea of a high class meal!" Train exclaimed

"I think Sven is what 'money manage monthly' like to call, a cheap skate" Eve said matter-of-factly

Sven began to rant about wanting to save the money and not spend it on expensive meals in case we don't get paid for a while, I began to tune out again I somehow managed to get lost in Trains eyes.

**A/N dun dun dunnn! Well there you go, my third chapter I hope you guys liked it, please review and let me know what YOU would like to see in this story, any twists, couple ideas PLEASE let me know! Ta Ta**

**Furnilicous xox**


End file.
